


Bigger Than The Sh*t I Took This Morning

by thetoastlives



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, erwin's dick is huge and its a thing, i made a fanfiction meme this is the first one, maybe slightly ooc im not great with levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetoastlives/pseuds/thetoastlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. One character's cock is just too big oh lord</p><p>In which Erwin is Levi's tutor. Not his blow job tutor, but that's really what they're doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger Than The Sh*t I Took This Morning

Levi rests his chin on Erwin’s thigh, giving him this ‘you’re shitting me’ look through his eyelashes. To be fair, though, Levi’s always got a ‘you’re shitting me’ look on his face.  If his entire existence were boiled down into a single statement, it would be that.

Erwin smiles. 

“Levi, stop- I’m supposed to be tutoring you in US history, not blow jobs.”

“You had _me_ fooled, old man.”

Erwin presses his lips shut and then draws that into a bit of a warning smile.

“Levi, I’m serious- back to your essay.”

Levi makes a displeased noise and slides his face away from Erwin’s crotch region, but leans his tiny little puberty ain’t got shit on me chin on his tiny little hands. The ‘you’re shitting me’ sentiment intensifies.  Levi doesn’t like being denied dick.

“Look, kid, I got you off last time and it messed up our whole schedule.  I’m getting convinced you’re getting hard for getting out of work.”

“I wasn’t saying _me_ , this time.”

“Well I hope you know no unholy amount of pouting is going to get me to lick your hamster’s balls.”

Levi curls up his nose a bit because Erwin is _absolutely hilarious_ isn’t he.  Dumb Erwin ‘I’m a senior and you’re a sophomore so you’re parents will pay me up the dick and you aren’t doing shit cause I wanna go to college you little bitch’ Smith.  Erwin ‘Haha you’re so tiny I could probably get your balls in my mouth too oh whoops I’m shit at this and threw up trying to do that’ Smith.  Erwin ‘I’m going to ignore you offering to blow me cause I’m a literal piece of shit slut’ Smith.

“If you’re gonna be a dick about it I can write my essay without you.”

“Well you don’t have to do _that_ I was just saying-”

“Yeah, I know.  Old man.”

Erwin was probably sick of telling him they were literally two years apart shut up on the old man stuff, but how literally piss tired he was of that bullshit was more than apparent on his dumb handsome face.

“Look, I appreciate the offer, I really do, but you have literally no idea what you are getting yourself into.”

“Oh please, I’ve sucked a dick before it’s not _that_ big a deal.”

Erwin raises his eyebrows, and Levi gets irritated at Erwin's dumb majestic eyebrows inferring things they should shove up their dumb asshole bitchass ass.

“I may look twelve, asshole, but I assure you, Erwin, I _promise_ your little micropenis is nothing I can’t handle.”

Erwin's eyebrows crawl up his face a little farther and he shakes his head, but he shifts a little.

“I’m telling you, you’re going to regret this.”

Levi rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

“I can only regret something I’ve started to do, and that requires you whipping out whatever weird ass spiked turtle micropenis you wanna keep hidden so bad.”

Erwin snorts and puts his elbows up on Levi’s bed, and then flings himself up so he’s sitting on it.  Levi draws himself up to a kneel, and his ‘you’re shitting me’ expression gets a little self-satisfied.

“All yours, kid.”

Levi shuffles up a little further and puts his elbows on each of Erwin’s legs.  They’re both looking on with these expression like they’ve done this a million times, like they are totally confident in what they are doing.  The obscene amount of blushing gives them away.

Levi starts nuzzling at the crotch of Erwin’s cargo shorts, breathing hot air on the weird bulge-y stuff there.  Erwin watches him, and he can feel it, even if he’s got his eyes closed.

Levi gets about done with that nosing around shit and decides it’s high time he get to more important business.  Dick business.

Erwin leans back on his palms and watches Levi unzip his shorts.  He lifts his hips and Levi slides them off.  And then Levi pulls back almost entirely.

“You’re shitting me, right now.”

Erwin chuckles a little and pushes his lips forward cockily.

“I warned you-”

“No you did not, you did not warn me about _this_.”

Erwin’s majestic half chub was, well, certainly not a micropenis.  Actually it was the opposite of a micropenis.  It was like... Jesus when it was hard it would probably be the size of a fucking _shoe_.

Erwin sighs a little and shifts up.

“Are you going to chicken out or not? Because I’d like to have my pants on when your parents get home.”

Levi can’t not do it not and literally fuck Erwin and his social justice bullshit.

Levi starts licking and biting up the side of one of Erwin’s thighs- its tentative, and if Erwin called it apprehensive he wouldn’t be entirely wrong, at all.

Levi skips over the areas covered by Erwin's tighty whiteys and Erwin whines a little impatiently, shifting his hips a little and blushing because he made a noise. On his second way around he stops at Erwin’s crotch, and nuzzles it a little.  Erwin’s half chub is well a chuggin’ into a full chub, and is of course increasingly terrifying.  And Levi is going to put that in his mouth, dear mother of god.

Levi mouths and laps at at Erwin’s junk through his underpants, and the cotton absorbs a lot of spit and his mouth gets dry.  Erwin has started panting, and he even sort of gasps when Levi presses his lips across the little wet spot forming at the head and presses his fingers into his taint right.  After Levi is confident Erwin is as hard as he is going to get- please god, let that be true- Levi pulls back and starts weaseling his fingers under Erwin’s underpants.  Erwin takes the hint and lifts his hips, swallowing hard when the elastic passes tight over his cock and it pops up against his belly.  Levi giggles a little and then takes Erwin’s cock delicately into his hand- which doesn’t even fit all the way around, Jesus shit.

“Shit, Erwin, this thing is bigger than the _shit_ I took this morning.”

Erwin starts on what he means to be a chuckle, but then Levi gives him a stroke and he chokes on it.  His toes squirm and Levi pretends he doesn’t notice, and Erwin pretends he isn’t turned on by what a little shit Levi is.

Levi tries not to think about how pathetic it is, but he uses his other hand and has to legitimately move his whole arms to stroke Erwin right, but judging from the embarrassing twist in his mouth and the desperate look in his eyes he liked it.

Levi looks up into Erwin’s eyes and leans forward cautiously, sticking out his little pink tongue and lapping at the head of Erwin’s cock.  He shivers and grunts and his cock jumps, and Levi snorts and promptly stops being at all cautious.  Levi presses his tongue into Erwin’s bright pink urethra and then swirls it around, mouthing at the tip with his lips.  The way Erwin balls up the sheets in his fists makes Levi braver.  He takes the head into his mouth, and he has to open his mouth about as far as it will open, and he can only really get an inch past the head in because Erwin’s dick is literally half as wide as his face and it’s ridiculous.

One of Erwin’s hands flies like the fucking wind and balls up in the longer parts of hair on the back of his head, pushing lightly.  Levi groans in complaint, and then Erwin groans because holy jesus shit the vibrations drive him up a wall.  Erwin’s dick pushes in another inch and he’s struggling to not gag already.

“Fuck, Levi, swallow, just swallow, I’m-   _Oh god_ ”

Levi swallows again and Erwin’s dick starts to slip a little further into his throat, and that’s okay.  Levi keeps up the stroking with his tiny little hands and starts timing his breathing because he might not have sucked a dick this size before, but he has sucked a dick before.

Levi digs his nails into Erwin’s hips and he can’t keep his eyes open because he’s crying.  He is producing more saliva than he has previously in his entire existence, and Erwin is huffing and hissing curses like a furnace.  Levi starts moaning and Erwin starts making these little, slightly high pitched grunts.  He’s falling apart, and it’s literally the hottest thing Levi has ever seen, ever.  Levi wants to see more- he wants to make Erwin’s entire body spasm and curl in on itself, he...

Levi slips one of the hands he had been using to stroke Erwin back and spreads the saliva getting everywhere over Erwin’s taint.

“Sh-shit, you’re gonna- Oh _fuck_ , yes, hell fuckin’-”

Erwin shifts so Levi can get at his ass, and Levi starts pressing all the goopy... that couldn't possibly be all saliva, it was all gooey and... Mucus-y?

Levi starts pushing a finger into Erwin’s ass, and Erwin responds by bucking further into Levi’s throat, and Levi gags and starts choking on his dick and has to pull off. Erwin stops him, panting, and leans back on his elbows.

“You should sit on my face.”

Levi wasn’t prepared for Erwin to be so blunt- he was supposed to be the blunt one- and he blushes.  He recovers pretty quickly, though, because he is profoundly skilled at life.

“I’m going to fuck your face, for this whole ‘oh hoho my dick is bigger than the biggest shit you’ve ever seen because I’m the biggest piece of shit you’ve ever seen’ shit.”

“I was expecting that, yes”

Levi smirks and crawls up on his bed, shimmying down his sweats in the process.  Erwin does that thing where he just kind of immediately slurps up Levi’s dick and Levi groans.  Erwin pats Levi’s ass impatiently and Levi nod’s against Erwin’s dick, taking it in his mouth again, though he mostly just slathers his tongue around and moans and fingers Erwin a little awkwardly because of the height difference.  

Levi rams his cock as far in Erwin’s hot, wet mouth as he can, and Erwin, that glorious bastard, Erwin takes it with pleasure.  He fondles his balls and plays with his ass a little, wiggling his middle finger in and pressing it against Levi’s prostate in the most maddening way.  Levi is rutting and groaning and then he loses time for a second and he’s come and Erwin milks out of him what he can.  Levi looks back at Erwin for instruction- he’s ashamed, really, but it isn’t his fault, not when Erwin is literally the best at blow jobs, it _isn’t fair_.

“Hey, Levi- I’ve got an idea, get on your back.”

“You are _not_ putting this thing in my butt, it’s too fucking-”

“No, no I’m not- I wasn’t going to. I mean, unless you’re particularly _attached_ to trying to fit my dick in your mouth.”

Levi was... admittedly not very attached to that idea.  The saliva all over his face was already getting to him, he reeeeally didn’t want more of that or he wouldn’t be able to forget the slimy feeling.

“...So what are we doing?”

“I wanna- I’m gonna rub it, between your legs. That- Is that okay?”

“If you try anything past that I’m literally going to shit on your face.”

Levi rolls onto his back and Erwin crawls off the bed.  He presses Levi’s thighs together- he’s skinny, it’s hard- and wipes some of the slobber off his face to rub it between his legs.  Levi presses his lips together and looks away, embarrassed. Erwin notices, and pauses.

“Are you- did you want to flip over? It could work, like that, I mean your ass is fucking-”

He stops when Levi gives him another of his looks and then he smiles, and slips his cock between Levi’s legs, pressing them together at the knees. He huffs a little, thrusts experimentally, and grunts.  He thrusts again, the head of his cock dripping pre all over Levi’s lower belly/groin area.  He catches Levi’s balls once or twice and groans, speeding up- wet slapping sounds fill Levi’s room around Erwin’s panting and hissed swears.

Erwin is close- closer, closer.  Levi’s blush spreads down his neck as he watches Erwin unravel, and then Erwin spasms and his face screws up and he takes the lord’s name in vain a couple times for good measure as he thrusts erratically and dribbles come all over Levi’s soft white skin.  When he’s finished, he pulls out his cock and drops Levi’s legs and lets what they just did hang in the silence that Levi eventually ruins, proclaiming he’s got to go wash off all this and take a shit that can never rival Erwin’s dick, thanks for ruining the hopes and dreams of his rectum.


End file.
